Ambrosia
by ped210
Summary: Harry and Draco start as friends but will it become something more?Smut M/M
1. Harry's Pov

**Ambrosia**

I started this story for our Mugglespace reunion but I never realized how long it would take me to do this.I hope you like it and I will warn you major smut later on and they are way outta character all I was thinking of was a story I would read and I have to say I didn't really write this my fingers did if you are a true writer you will get it and I'm not gonna tell you to write reviews because of course if I tell you to you won't but if you do I welcome any ideas and am looking forward to your criticism and if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes let me know I'm horrible at it and I don't have a beta reader yet and of course I don't own anything but the story plot if I did we wouldn't be able to sell the book because it would be nothing but gay characters and major smut btw the first 3 or 4 chapters are short sorry they will be longer later on.

**Harry's Pov**

**It was a sunny afternoon so I decided to go down to the Great Lake to get away from everyone and drop my "perfect" act. I sat down against the old oak tree, "_Ah peace at last" _****I thought then promptly burst into tears, as I sat there crying I was not aware of someone lurking nearby.**

**As suddenly as my tears started they stopped and I reached up wiping the few lone tears that were left, just as I finished I heard footsteps coming my way.**

**I looked up just as I heard the person say "Nice to know you're not always perfect Potter"**

**Wait was that who I thought it was? Yes it was none other than Draco Malfoy The Slytherin Prince, he was the big shot at Hogwarts and every girl and even some boys (Me included) wanted to date him.**

**"Hello Malfoy" I replied, "What are you doing out here did you finally lose your fangirls?"**

**"What I am doing is none of your business Potter and as for the fangirls thanks to Goyle they think I'm in the boys bathroom and are sitting outside waiting on me" Draco retorted.**

**"Interesting way to get away from them Draco why don't you sit down for awhile and relax?" I asked nicely.**

**"Why should I Potter? Its not like you care" he retorted."_So you think Draco"_ I thought.**

**"Just sit down and relax I'm not gonna hex you."**

Keep reading on I promise it gets better lol it looked so much longer when I wrote it in my notebook :( oh well it gets longer later. OMFG i just reedited this I read it and realized half of it was wrong!


	2. Draco's Pov

**I want to thank LuminationPresentor for being my first ever reviewer! thanks ever so much. Btw if you haven't figured out they are way out of character and this doesnt take part during a particular year for now.**

**Draco's Pov**

I obeyed and slide down the tree and we sat there quiet for a moment then I realized something, Potter had called me Draco not Malfoy,

very unusual but hey it sounds sexy when Harry says it.

Wait hang on did I just call him Harry?I wracked my brain trying to figure out when I had started calling him Harry.I turned to Harry.

"Did you just call me Draco?" I asked him cautiously,he looked at me and turned beet red.

"Yeah I did that's your name is it not?" he muttered.

"Well yeah it is but you have always called me Malfoy" I replied.

"I...I'v had a change of heart I decided I no longer hate you"Harry said blushing deeply.

"What made you change your mind?" I wondered out loud.

"I'm tired of hating and fighting it gets us nowhere but detention."Harry said blushed,if possible,even deeper.

"Hmm in that case let's call a truce Harry, no more fighting let's be friends."I said feeling myself starting to blush.

"That would be nice." Harry replied.

We sat there under that old oak tree chatting like old friends until it got dark.

"Come on Harry let's go to dinner"I said pulling him to his feet.

On we walked through the darkness to the castle.

**This is making me mad they look so longer in my notebook but when I type them they shrink! Btw I still need a beta reader if anyone is interested and thanks again to LuminationPresentor for being my first review I shall always remember him and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have posted this chapter!**I feel dumb I have to reedit all my chapters because I just realized half of them were wrong and sounded dumb.


	3. Truce

**This chapter is now dedicated to my awesomest friend Brodietheposssum! **

**Harry's Pov**

Oh my god did Draco just grab my hand? I thought as we walked up to the castle.

"Hey Draco do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I'd love to,that is if you can escape your friends." he replied.

"I know the perfect spot."I said thinking.

By that time we had made it up to the castle and were standing in front of the doors.

Draco opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman and we proceeded to go to the Great Hall , as soon as we walked in it turned dead silent.

I turned to Draco "Do you wanna sit with me?"I asked nicely.

"Won't your friends kill me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not while I'm there" I replied.

"O..Ok then," he said.

We started walking over to the Gryffindor table,when we reached it I sat down pulling Draco down with me.

We started eating and the Great Hall erupted into noise once more.

"Psst Harry." I heard and I turned around to find Hermione staring at me like I had two heads.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"What is he doing over here?" she asked.

"We called a truce and I invited him to sit with me" I told her.

"Oh ok" she replied.

I turned to Draco who up till now had stayed quiet.

"Are you ok?"I murmured.

"Yeah just fine thanks for standing up for me Harry" he murmured back.

"No problem you're my friend and they will have to deal with it." I told him.


	4. The Date

**Draco's Pov**

* * *

"I can't believe he stood up for me like that" I thought.

I went to bed that night thinking of Harry and of how nice he had become.

The next day I woke up and I remembered me and Harry were supposed to hang out not wanting to look like my normal I don't care self around him I yelled for back up and Pansy my best girl friend walked in and asked what I needed.

"I'm hanging out with someone I like today and I want to look casual but sexy"I told her.

"No problem." she said.

She sent me to take a shower,when I came out she threw a pile of clothes at me and told me to get dressed.

I walked back into the bathroom and started to get dressed,I gasped in horror at the pants she had handed me but I trusted her so I decided it wouldn't kill me to wear a pair of black leather pants for once.I pulled on a white Tshirt and noticed how it clung to my abs."Nice" I thought.I pulled on my converses and stepped out into my bedroom.

"Oh my god Draco you look sexy!" Pansy exclaimed. "But you need one more thing"

"What's that?" I asked nervously. She didn't answer she just pushed me on my bed and pulled out a stick of something.

"Oh god Pansy what is that?" I aksed afraid to know the answer.

"Guyliner" she replied.

"Oh no don't you dare!" I exclaimed.

"Please Draco it completes your whole look besides don't you trust me?"Pansy pouted

"Fine" I said giving in. She quickly applied it to my eyes then stepped away admiring her work.

"Ok Drakey I think we are done" she said.

"Thanks Pansy I couldn't have done it with out you"I said hugging her.

I hurried down to the Great Hall to wait on Harry, I stood there staring at the wall for what seemed like forever.I turned hearing Harry's footsteps;

"You're late" I snapped at him what I was going to say next was lost as I looked up and saw him."Oh my god he looks so sexy" I thought and it was true Harry stood there as if waiting for my approval on his clothing choice.

"Do you like it?" he stammered. "I thought the shirt and pants were to tight but Hermione said they were perfect."

"I love it" I said my eyes trailing up and down his body.

He blushed "I love yours to" he managed to squeeze out.

"Lets go" I said ready to see where his mystery place was.

"Ok follow me!" he started jogging and I followed after him for about ten minutes then he were in a little clearing right by the Forbidden Forest .

"It's pretty" I said feeling amazed.

"Yeah I love it here." he said I love it when he blushes.

We layed down and started at the sky for what seemed like forever.I heard a soft snore and looked over at him, he was laying there asleep I let my eyes trail down his body until I reached his stomach I let my eyes linger noticing that his shirt had rode up.I reached over to pull it down and as I did he slowly opened his eyes.

He looked down at my hand, I slowly pulled my back and he looked into my eyes.

"Draco" he said tenderly.

"Y...Yes?" I managed to stammer out.

"You look hot today"Harry said looking embarrassed.

"Thank you Harry you look really hot yourself" I replied and it was true he was wearing holey jeans and a tight black shirt.

"Hey Draco?"Harry said.

"Yes?" I said cautiously

"Why don't you ever date?"

"Wow your a little forward aren't you?" I said laughing.

"Well um I was just curious"he mumbled

"Its ok I understand"I replied "to answer your question it's because I just haven't found the right guy."

"Hm haven't found the right ... WAIT did you just say that you haven't found the right GUY?" he exclaimed.

I turned a deep shade of red "Yeah I'm gay didn't you know?" I mumbled embarrassed.

"Um no I didn't thanks for being honest with me Draco"Harry said.

We layed in silence for a few minutes until I felt myself slipping into sleep.

* * *

This is for my awesomest friend Brodiethepossum who wouldn't leave me in peace till I uploaded another chapter! and for my friend Faye who was just as excited as me to get my first review!


	5. The Date Continued

**Harry's Pov**

* * *

This morning when I saw Draco I almost died he looked so sexy and I could barely keep from kissing him.I loved his clothes and when he told me he loved mine too I almost fainted but instead tried to look modest telling him Hermione thought they looked good but I thought they were too tight.

After we got done talking clothes I walked him to my clearing where we layed down and I, tired from staying up worrying all night, fell asleep.

I dreamt of him and his gorgeous gray eyes I saw myself kissing him and knowing if I didn't wake up it would get worse.I drifted back to the world and layed there for a minutes when I felt soft velvet fingers on my stomach.

I held back a moan and slowly opened my eyes,when he saw I was awake he pulled back and I,not thinking,softly said his name.I think I startled him for he barely was able to stammer out "Y...Yes?"

I then using it to my advantage told him what I had been thinking all day,

"You look hot today"I told him and then when he said it back to me I almost died and on top of that he was checking me out! I decided to get bold.

"Hey Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why don't you date?" I asked. Then he told me I was a little forward and I felt crestfallen.

"I was just curious" I managed to say trying not to cry.

"I understand and to answer your question it's because I haven't found the right guy." he said.

"Haven't found the right.."I trailed off for a second thinking. "Did you just say you haven't found the right GUY!?"

He turned a deep red,god he was so cute!

"Yeah I'm gay didn't you know?"

I sat and wondered about this,Draco gay?I looked at him.

"Um no but thanks for being honest with me"

We layed back and after a few minutes I decided since he could tell me his secret I could tell him mine as I turned to tell him I saw that the poor boy was asleep.

"Oh well I can tell him later"I thought.

I layed there for hours watching him it finally fell dark I reluctantly shook him awake

"Hey Draco?Draco?"I said but nothing,finally I leaned down by his ear and whispered,

"Draco honey you need to wake up" and he finally stirred.

"Good you're awake" I said as he sat up "Its almost curfew but since you were honest with me I'm going to be honest with you"

"I'm gay too" I continued "and I'm glad to have finally told someone."

"Harry you're kidding" he said.

"No I'm not" I replied angrily.

"Hey don't be mad I'm just in awe" he said, "I need to think" he continued standing up "See you later Harry!"

I sat thinking about what just happened and finally standing up I walked back to the castle and slipped inside I made it up to the common room unseen.

"Fireflies" I muttered to The Fat Lady who promptly opened up I took no more than two steps inside when I was attacked by a rather bushy haired person.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "where were you all day? we were worried"

"Out walking Hermione now I'm going to bed" I said brushing past her.

I got into bed and layed there thinking about him and his gorgeous eyes and sexy body until I fell asleep feeling protected.

I spent all day the next day looking for him finally at the end of lunch he shoved a note in my hand and ran off.I opened it eager to find out why he was acting so weird.

"_**Dear Harry, I know I have been avoiding you and I'm sorry I really needed time to think I'm ready to talk tonight will you please come to our place at 7:30? I really cant wait to see you"**_

_** Love Draco**_

As I finished the note my heart leaped for joy only five and a half hours till I see him again! I floated through the rest of my classes in a daze and finally it was 6:30 time to get ready!

"Hermione!!" I screamed

"Yes Harry?" she said walking into the dormitory.

"Will you help me find something to wear? Something sexy?" I asked

"Like what?" she replied

"Like some leather pants and a shirt to go with it them?" I said blushing.

"Ok sure" she said tossing me some clothes that had appeared from nowhere.

"Um Hermione?" I said thinking of one last thing.

"Yes Harry?" she said waiting patiently.

"Will you put some guyliner on me?"I said blushing deeper.

"Sure Harry" she said like it was normal.

* * *

This is dedicated to all my friend who wouldn't leave me alone about updating I wasn't going to update because its a school night but here you go!


	6. The Kiss

**Draco's Pov**

* * *

Last night when he told me he was gay too I almost shagged him then and there I excused myself instead,going to bed and thinking of him.

The next day I avoided him trying to think, I finally decided I would play it cool, kiss him and see whats happened so I sought him out at lunch and gave him the note I wrote.

The next few hours drug on but finally it was time to get ready, I slipped into a comfortable pair of jeans and a black shirt and of course my normal converses I then,looking around to make sure no one was there,slipped a guyliner pencil that I had stolen from Pansy from my pocket and quickly put it on. I looked at my watch Ah! It was 7:00 time to go set up.

I walked down to the clearing and pulled out my wand conjuring up a soft blanket,candles,and a small muggle thing called a radio.I sat down fiddling with the knob on the radio until I found something that sounded romantic, I then jumped up and stood at the edge of the clearing to wait for Harry.

Finally I heard Harry walking up,I jumped out from behind my tree and snuck up behind him putting my hands over his eyes.

"Shhh just walk Harry,"I whispered when he protested,I sat him down on the blanket and took my hands away.

"Oh my god Draco it's beautiful I love it!!" he exclaimed.

"I'm glad Harry now we need to talk"I said sitting next to him."I'm sorry I ran off last night I just needed to think and I've decided what I'm going to do "

"What you're going to do about what?"Harry said looking confused.

"Us" I replied and before he could answer I leaned in and kissed him,he hesitated and then grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in closer.

I licked his lips softly asking for permission for entrance,he obliged and I stuck my tongue in his mouth moaning,I pulled away gasping for air.

"Oh my god Harry that was amazing"I gasped out.

Harry just sat there looking dazed and then finally he looked at me and asked,

"Draco will you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

Aw young love I had a fun time writing this chapter I have to say I've writing 10 chapters already and out of all of them the last chapter has to still be my favorite I won't update everyday because I have a research paper due but I will update as soon as possible I was so excited to get updates and to see how many hits I have had that's the only reason I updated so soon I love you guys! thanks for reading


	7. The Kiss Harry's Pov

**Harry's Pov**

* * *

When he sat me down and let me see what he has set up for me I almost cried,he smiled with joy when I told him it was beautiful, then he got serious.

"We need to talk Harry" he said "I'm sorry for running off so fast yesterday but I needed some time to think and I've finally decided what I'm going to do"

I sat there feeling like an idiot.

"What you're going to about what?"I asked.

"Us" he said softly and before I realized what was going on he kissed me,I hesitated then thought oh why not? and I grabbed the back of his gorgeous head and forced him closer to me,we sat there kissing for a minute and all I could think about was how good a kisser he was, I felt his tongue licking my lips and I looked into his eyes and saw he was asking for permission to enter.

I had never done anything like that before but I thought "What the hell?" and opened up,I felt his tongue enter my mouth and heard him moan as he explored, after a few minutes he pulled away gasping.

"Oh my god Harry that was amazing" he gasped.I think that's what made me sit there and decide to ask him.I looked up into his grey eyes and asked.

"Draco will you be my boyfriend?"

He sat there dazed then he looked up at me and jumped on top of me kissing my lips and neck I moaned,his lips felt like ice against my hot skin he stopped for a minute and looked at me and all he said was

"Yes."

* * *

Wow my shortest chapter yet idk what happened I shall warn you major embarrasment for Draco in the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The Embarrassment

**Draco's Pov**

* * *

**I warn you now smuttish awkwardness in this chapter and the coming chapters stop now if you hate anything remotely like it!!!!! I will also say I felt so awkward writing/typing this for I know my friends will read it and I wish you not judge me by what I write it's just words I promise!!!!**

**

* * *

**

I sat there dazed "_Did he just ask me to be his boyfriend_?" I thought,I finally looked up seeing his gorgeous green eyes and I jumped on him kissing all down his neck and on his lips, the only thing I thought about was that I wanted more of this and I wanted more of him.

I sat and looked at him,he looked like he had just been shagged and it was a sexy look for him.I could see he was waiting for an answer so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Yes" I told him and he looked happy so I leaned in for yet another kiss I guess I forgot I was stronger than him because I pushed a little to hard and we ended up laying on the blanket with me on top of wouldn't have been a big deal if my body could behave but no... I felt myself growing hard and I blushed hoping Harry wouldn't notice but some how knowing he would.

"Draco whats...." he trailed off looking down.

"Oh" he said looking,for some reason,even more embarrassed than me.

I crawled off of him and layed down closing my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him,I felt him hovering over me and his hand on my stomach slowly making its way down,it stopped by my waistband I moaned and opened my eyes then I looked over at him and gazed into his eyes.

"Draco" he whispered "I want you too" he emphasized this by moving his hand slightly lower.

"But I want our first time to be really special" he continued.

"So do I and I'm sorry about that " I said gesturing southward.

"It's ok you can't help it" he said looking down "it's almost curfew how about one more kiss then you can run up to the castle and take care of it."

I leaned in eager to get one last taste of him,finally I went to pull away knowing I needed to go take care of my problem, as I pulled away Harry lowered his hand down to my crotch and his hand twitched.

I groaned and tried to pull him in for another kiss but he pulled back and looked at me.

"Go take care of yourself I'll clean up" he said.

I jumped and ran to the castle slipping in,I hoped no one would catch me as I snuck up to the prefects bathroom.

"Unite" I whispered to the door, stepping in I locked the door behind me and ran forward turning the water on for a bath as the water ran I pulled off my shoes and shirt then slowly lowered my pants and boxers feeling my cock slide out.

I walked to the bath and turned the water off and sank into the warm water,I washed my body and hair before focusing on my task of making myself soft again.

I closed my eyes and groped my cock at the base I started to think of Harry's body and how much I wanted to shag him,as I slide my hand faster and faster along my cock I imagined putting it in his arse and sliding in and out until I came and then I imagined him giving me a blow job and just thinking of his mouth eating me was enough for me to cum.

My orgasms lasted about thirty seconds and had to be the best orgasms I had ever had.

I quickly cleaned myself off ,got dressed, and hurried to the common room where I slipped up to my bed and fell asleep thinking yet again of Harry.

* * *

Poor Draco I'm glad I'm not a guy I would hate that to happen to me especially in front of the person I like.

**The next chapter will take some time to put up so don't kill me its 5 pages long in my notebook and I have school and I'm sick so idk when it will be up it could be tomorrow or next week just be patient please? thanks and thanks to all my reviewers you know who you are!**


	9. Our First Time

**Harry's Pov**

He leaned in to kiss me and somehow I ended up on my back with him on top of me it was ok until I felt something hard and uncomfortable on my leg.

"Draco what's...?" I started to ask then trailed off realizing what it could be,I looked down and saw that he was hard I turned beet red "_Poor guy_" I thought I looked up and he was so red,he rolled off of me and closed his eyes.

I felt so bad I layed on my side and reached down letting my hand trail trail down his body he moaned and opened his eyes.

"Draco" I whispered "I want you too but I want our first time to be really special" he looked at me.

"Me too" he said "Sorry about that" he waved downward and I fllowed his hand with my eyes god he looked huge.

"Its ok you can't help it" I told him "it's almost curfew how about one more kiss and you can run up to the castle and take care of it" he leaned in and we kissed and as he was pulling away I got an idea I reached down and put my hand over the bulge in his pants and twitched my closed his eyes and groaned then leaned in for another kiss but I pulled back.

"Go take care of yourself I'll clean up" I told him.

I watched as he jumped up and took off heading towards the castle then I set about cleaning up and tried not to think about what had just happened.

After I made everything disappear I walked up to the castle and slipped into the common room then up to my bed thinking only of Draco and the week to come.

All through the next week me and Draco met whenever and wherever we could to snog and little did he know that I was planning something special for week slipped by fast and before I knew it it was Friday,the day my big plan would be revealed.

I caught up with Draco that morning and I slipped silently to his side and whispered in his ear,

"Hey baby don't make any plans for tonight " and then I slipped away in the crowd.

I had a hard time paying attention in class I even lost us 10 points in Potions for "excessibly daydreaming."

Finally came my last class of the day,Charms.

"Professor?" I asked raising my hand "May I be excused I don't feel too well"

"Certainly Harry my boy" Flickwick said cheerfully.

I hurried up to the Room of Requirement and started to get everything ready for our magical night I conjured up a bed and put it against the wall, I then charmed up every romantic thing I could think of roses,chocolates,music and much more, I worked on it until dinnertime then I hurried down to the Great Hall knowing my friends would be worried.I had been sitting down for less than a second when Hermione started asking me questions.

"Harry" she yelled sounding relieved "Where were you we were worried out of our minds!"

I turned red "I had to work on something I'm sorry time got away from me" I said sheepishly.

She gave me one of her knowing looks.

"Oh" I said, "by the way I don't know when I'll be done so don't expect me later."

They nodded and started to eat,I ate my food like I hadn't eaten in days, then stood saying goodbye and hurried out.

I stood outside the door waiting on my Draco and finally after about ten minutes he emerged and started walking towards the Slytherin dungeons with a frown on his face,I slipped silently behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who" I said.

"Harry!" he screamed and threw his arms around me.

"Baby I have a surprise for you"I whispered in his ear.

"Really what is it?" he said excitedly.

"Calm down Draco" I said laughing "I need to put a blindfold on you ok?"

"Ok Harry" he said looking confused.

I tied a blindfold on him then grabbed his hand and led him up to the Room of Requirement,I let go of him so I could open the door.

"Harry?" Draco said turning around in circles trying to find me.

"I'm right here baby" I said trying to calm him down.

He stopped turning around and I reached over and grabbed his hand again and led him inside shutting the door behind me.

"Harry where are we?" Draco asked sounding utterly confused.

"Hang on baby" I reached up to untie his blindfold and let it fall to the floor and smiled when I heard him gasp.

"Harry it's amazing" he exclaimed.

"I try honey" I said smirking.

"Now" I said backing him into the bed, "Lets shag"

I brought my lips to his softly at first then more urgently grabbing his hair in my fiasts.

After a few minutes I pulled away and started nibbling on his ear,he started maoning and I felt myself go hard.

"_Screw this"_ I thought "_it's time to take clothes off."_

I reached down to pull his pants off and noticed to my pleasure he was just as hard or harder than me,he looked down and blushed and I laughed pulling his hand down to the bulge in my pants where my cock threatened to burst out.

He stood there and thought for a minute then started stripping,I followed him and soon we stood,naked cock gleaming, next to the bed.I reached down,watching his eyes as I did so, and grabbed his cock rubbing up and down softly, then when he started moaning I dropped down to my knees and took him in my mouth,he was huge and I was surprised I could fit him all in my mouth.I started sucking and licking,after a few minutes I started going hard and faster.

"Harry I'm about to come" Draco screamed,I reached up and grabbed the nase of his cock to stop him from cumming.

"Oh Harry" he whimpered.

I pushed him down on the bed and fastened my mouth around one of his nipples making him moan really loud while I was busy doing that I felt him reach his hand down to my cock and just barely run his hand over it,I moaned and almost came right then but I had other ideas for my cum.

I rolled him over and did a lub charm on his arsehole and shoved a finger in,Draco jumped then moaned so I moved my finger faster and he moaned even louder so I shoved a second finger in and I thought he was gonna explode,so I slowed down torturing him and finally I thought about my need and I put a leg over on the other side of him.

I positioned my cock over his arseholeand pushed myself in,I heard a sob."_Oh god I hurt him"_ I thought.

"Draco,baby are you ok?Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned.

"N...No" he gasped out,"Keep going I...I liked it."

I sighed thankful that i hadn't hurt him,I moved slowly inhim waiting for him to adjust and after a few minutes I started to go harder and faster then I stopped and pulled Draco to his hands and knees so I could reach him better.

I popped myself back into him and got my rhythm back going pretty fast,I reached down and grabbed Draco's cock and pulled it in rhythm with my thrusts,Draco moaned and bucked grinding against my cock which only made me go faster and then I felt myself about to cum.

"Draco!" I screamed just as I exploded shooting hot loads of cum in his arse,I guess it made Draco go over the edge to feel me exploding cum into him because she exploded collaping on the bed with me on top of him.

I looke down seeing the mess we had caused and cast a cleaning charm.

"Oh Harry that was amazing" Draco said looking well amazed.

"But" he continued sounding like his old self "Next time I get to be on top"

"Hmk" I agreed.

I rolled over so that I was cuddling Draco's warm sexy body and we both fell asleep thinking of each other.


	10. Our First Time Draco's Pov

************

Draco's

Pov

* * *

I'm not retyping what I had I had a paragraph but screwed up so not as much sex but still yeah so read on!

* * *

When me and Harry were together no matter if we were just talking or snogging I could tell he was up to something but I didn't question him knowing it was probably week I wondered what he was up to,Friday came and he was all jumpy so I figured I would get told about it later in the slipped up behind me after breakfast silently and told me not to make plans I thought I was go hard right there,I ran to class and floated through the day.

By dinner I was worried no one had seen Harry since last hours when he left "sick",I ate fast hoping to go look for Harry.I walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards the common room to brainstorm about where Harry could be,I had taken a step outside when I heard someone behind me and felt hands on my eyes.

"Guess who" I heard a sexy voice ask.

"Harry!"I screamed.

He told me he had a surprise for me and I agreed to let him put a blindfold on me,He guided me up a lot of stairs and suddenly left me standing there.

"Harry?" I said slightly scared.

"It's ok" I heard him reply.

I relaxed then felt him grab my hand and walk me in somewhere,I felt him untie my blindfold and I took a minute to look around.

"Oh Harry it's amazing"I told him.

"I try," he said "now let's shag!"

Before I could think he was kissing and nibbling me,he reached down to undo my pants and saw that I was rock hard,I blushed embarrassed and he grabbed my hand and brought it to the bulge in his pants.

I thought for a second and started stripping Harry followed, he reached down and grabbed me rubbing slowly oh god he was amazing with his hands,I moaned and he put his mouth around my cock I felt my self about to explode .

"Harry I'm gonna cum!" I screamed and he put his hands around the base of my cock blocking me from exploding.

I reached my hand down and barely grazed his cock,while he sucked one of my nipples,he moaned and did a lube charm on my arse and then shoved a finger in it ,I moaned and he went faster making me even more horny,I felt him put his one of his legs over mine and shove his cock in me.

I cried out because it felt so good,I started crying because he was so good.

"Draco baby are you ok did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

"N...No keep going" I said "I ...I liked it".

He started up again going slowly,he pulled me to my hands and knees going fast then he grabbed my cock and started jerking it in time with his thrusts,I bucked wanting more pleasure.

"Draco!" I heard Harry scream before I felt him explode hot in me,feeling his hot cum shoot in me pushed me over the edge and I exploded collapsing on the bed,when I quit cumming I heard Harry cast a cleaning charm.

"Harry that was amazing "I said "but next time I'm on top."

"Hmk" he agreed and shifted till we were cuddling and we fell asleep,me thinking of him.

I woke up groaning then I remembered what happened the night before and smiled.

I checked the time,Dang it it was almost breakfast time! I shook Harry's shoulder to wake him, he moaned and rolled into me. I smiled even more and leaned down kissing him,he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Come on sleepyhead time to wake up!" I said leaning down to kiss him again.

"I don't want to" he mumbled through my lips,I had an idea I reached downward and trailed my fingers lightly on his hips,he jumped and moaned leaning closer.

"That's what I thought baby"I said twitching my fingers gently,he moaned louder then leaned in and kissed me,nibbling on my lower lip.

I pulled away to check the time,8:30 crap! I pulled Harry off of the bed and handed him his clothes ,we quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

I had a paragraph on top and I lost my editing which sucked so it's probably bad but oh later chapters less awkwardness unlss people review and say they want it and if you happen to have an idea for an ending I'd be glad to hear it i have no ending this is for Grace who wouldnt stop buggin me to update


	11. The Next Day

**Harry's Pov**

* * *

So this was supposed to be up like 4 hours ago but my mom kicked me off when I was editing so here it is now a little action not much and I'm still lost how to end it a friend gave me an idea that I might have to resort to if I don't get any more ideas but I'm gonna wait and see.

Dedicated to IzzyyCullen who for some reason loves my insane story!!!!!!!!

* * *

I woke up feeling Draco's kiss and when I opened my eyes and saw him I remembered last night and smiled.

"Come on sleepyhead time to wake up" he said leaning down to kiss me.

"I don't want to" I mumbled,I was still wore out from last night and I hoped he would let me sleep just a little longer but I felt his hands trail my hips which made me jump and moan.

"That's what I thought baby"he said twitching my fingers gently,I moaned again and leaned in kissing him, then getting more bold nibbled on his lower lip,we layed there kissing for awhile kissing then Draco pulled away to check the time.

Apparently it was late for he pulled me off the bed and threw me my clothes,we hurried up and got dressed and left the room.

We walked silently to the Great Hall and when we stood before the doors I turned to Draco.

"Will you sit with me today?"I asked him softly.

"Sure baby but tomorrow you have to sit with me "he said smiling.

"Hm ok"I agreed.

We opened the doors and like the first time we had came to breakfast together it went almost silent,Draco hesitated at the door but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him gently to the Gryffindor table were we sat down and the Great Hall erupted into noise once again

Hermione gave us a knowing look and Ron looked like he had been told he had to eat dragon dung.I ignored them and started to eat and after a couple minutes so did they.

I was eating like I hadn't eaten in days when I felt Draco grope my thigh.I choked and Draco smacked my back.

"Harry are you ok?"Hermione asked looking concerned.

"Fine" I managed to choke out blushing.

Draco snorted and we went back to eating and a few minutes later I felt his hand back on my thigh stroking it.I bit back a moan and grabbed his hand,holding it so he couldn't make me any hornier than I was.

He grinned and stood up pulling me with him.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I was pulled out of the Great Hall.

* * *

so short lol I like them that way but keep on reading!


	12. Love Comes in Many Ways

**Draco's Pov**

* * *

Draco is so sweet in this one,It's sad I remember writing this one and thinking oh my gosh poor Harry but I hope you guys like it!

Dedicated to my bff Grace and my persistent reviewer IzzyyCullen!!!!!!!

* * *

When Harry asked me to sit with him I was so happy but I wanted more so I told him I'd love to but only if he sat with me the next day and he agreed.

When we walked into the Great Hall it went quiet like I expected it to and I hesitated but Harry grabbed me and pulled me and pulled me over to his friends,we sat down ignoring their looks and started eating.I wasn't very hungry so I sat checking Harry out,poor boy bless his heart he looked sexy even when he was eating like a pig.

I slipped my hand onto his thigh and squeezed,the effect was instantaneous he choked and I smacked his back hoping I hadn't killed him,when he got done reassuring his friends he was ok he started eating again and I waited for a few minutes then slipped my hand back onto his thigh,he bit back a moan and grabbed my hand.

I smiled pulling him to his feet,I couldn't wait to have my way with him.

He barely managed to say bye to his friends before I pulled him out of the Great Hall,we ran to the Room of Requirement and as soon as it opened I threw Harry onto the bed and started kissing every part of him that wasn't covered neck,lips,throat.

He moaned through all of it making me want him more,I stopped and looked up at his face,his eyes were closed and he was gasping for breath.I smiled knowing I turned him on and he would be hard all day waiting for tonight.

"Come on baby it's time for class" I said smiling and pulling him to his feet.

We hurried to Potions trying not to be late in case Snape was in a bad mood,we arrived out of breath and hurried to our seats and set about making our potion.

The hour flew by and before I knew it it was time to go.

I frowned not wishing to leave Harry,then smiled remembering that tonight I would have my way with him.

I floated through my classes thinking of tonight I would have skipped all together but I didn't want detention to take me away from Harry.

We met at lunch and could barely keep from touching each other,we ate fast and then slipped into an empty classroom for a kiss,we went our separate ways,me to Transfiguration and Harry to the Qudditch field to practice during his free period.

Transfiguration was the same thing we had been doing for weeks,turning a rat into a snowball,so it was quite boring.I finished quickly and spent the rest of the lesson staring out the window thinking of Harry.

We had about ten minutes of class left when it started pouring rain,I remembered Harry was out flying and hoped he got out of the rain before he got sick.

The class finally ended and I hurried to Charms knowing I would go insane sitting there all hour,it was a torturing class but finally it ended and I headed down to dinner hoping Harry was ok.

When I walked into the Great Hall and looked around, I didn't see him,so I hurried to the Room of Requirement hoping I'd find him there.

As soon as I walked in I spotted him laying on the bed,so I ran over to him and put my hand over his forehead and immediately jerked it back. It felt like he was on fire!

I conjured up a cold washcloth and layed it it on his head,when it touched his forehead he moaned and opened his eyes.

"Draco" he croaked,god he sounded horrible.

"Hey baby" I said leaning down to kiss him.

"I hate being sick" he moaned.

"Well baby by the time I get done taking care of you you're gonna wish you were sick more often "I told him smiling.

I conjured up a kitchen and set about making my mom's famous chicken soup.

"Draco can I have a glass of water please?"Harry croaked.

"Sure baby" I said pouring water into a glass and putting a bendy straw in it,I brought it to him propping him up so he could drink better.

"Thanks"he said sounding a little better.

I hurried back to the kitchen to check the soup,I tasted it,Perfect!

I turned the burner off and poured the soup into a bowl and carried it over t Harry,I got a spoonful and blew it off.

"Open"I told him and he obeyed,I popped the spoon in his and he swallowed.

We did this until the bowl was empty,I put it in the sink and went back to Harry.

"Thanks Draco that was amazing"Harry said sighing.

* * *

I hope you liked it I will try and type a chapter up whenever but I'm booked from tomorrow to the 29th so idk when I can get the next one up!!!


	13. Love Comes in Many Ways Harry

**Harry's Pov**

* * *

Two in one night lucky people!

* * *

Draco made me horny then went to class,I didn't see him again until lunch where we stole a quick kiss,then he hurried to class while I went out to fly.

I had only been flying about an hour when it started pouring rain,I landed and then tripped, getting covered in mud.

I ran up to the castle soaking wet and muddy,by the time I had climbed up the stairs I felt sick so I hurried to the Room of Requirement hoping Draco would come up soon.

I changed clothes and layed down to wait on him,I meant to stay awake but I was feeling tired so I fell asleep.

I drifted awake when I felt something cool on my face,then I felt something freezing on my forehead,I moaned and opened my eyes.

"Draco"I croaked glad to see him.

We talked for a few minutes and then he conjured up a kitchen and started making me soup.

I asked for water and he brought me some propping me up so I could drink better,then he came over with soup and told me to open,I did and oh my god it was so good!

I ate the whole bowl and told him it was amazing,but I was curious.

"Draco where did you learn to cook like that?"I asked.

"My mum taught me"he said looking pleased.

"Well it worked great I'm already feeling better"I told him.

"It's because of the secret ingredient" he said smirking.

"What would that be?"I asked laughing,he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Love"

I layed there wondering about that and Draco leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Draco you feel so good" I told him.

He blushed and vanished all our clothes,except our boxers,and pulled my hot body against his cool one.I sighed and kissed him then fell asleep.

I woke up the next day feeling much better,I heard Draco snoring next to me and I rolled over and kissed him awake.

"Hey baby thanks for taking care of me last night"

"It was my pleasure baby,how you feeling today?"he asked.

"A lot better thanks to you "I told him gratefully.

"Good do you feel well enough to eat with the Slytherins?" he asked me.

"I guess"I told him.

We got dressed and made our way down.

* * *

I'v only wrote 16 chapters and this is capter 13!I need to get working


	14. Breakfast with the Slytherins

**Draco's Pov**

* * *

NOW you have 3 in one night. I was bored couldn't sleep worrying about school so I typed!

Dedication:IzzyyCullen yet again.

* * *

When Harry asked me where I learned to cook I felt embarrassed but I answered him anyway and when he told me he already felt better I smirked and told him it was because of the secret ingredient. He laughed at me and asked what it was.

"Love"I told him and we layed there thinking.

_"Silly boy" _I thought and kissed his forehead,he told me I felt good and I figured it was because of his fever so I made our clothes disappear and hugged his warm body,he kissed me and we fell asleep.

I awoke to him kissing me and he thanked me for taking care of him,like it was a big deal.

I asked him how he was feeling and he said much better so, I figured I'd see if he was gonna still eat with me.

"You feeling well enough to eat with the Slytherins? I asked.

"I guess" he said,so we hurried up and got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall.

The Hall didn't become silent like the last two times we had walked in instead,it got noisier as we walked to the Slytherin table.

I sat down between Blaise and Pansy and pulled Harry down beside me.

"Hi guys" Harry said nervously.

"Hey Harry!" Pansy said excitedly,I turned to her.

"Psst Pansy" I hissed.

"What Draco?"she said loudly.

"Calm down a little I don't want you scaring him off" I told her.

"Sorry Draco"she whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Harry asked looking amused.

"Oh nothing you need to know"I said smirking.

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his food, I felt Blaise poke me in the side hard.

"Owww.."I screamed.

"Draco are you ok?" Harry asked looking concerned.

"Yeah,a Nargle attacked me"I muttered.

He snorted and started playing with his food.

"Are you bored?" I whispered in his ear.

"Very" he said looking guilty.

"Ok then let's go" I said pulling him to his feet.

"Bye guys!"Harry said politely.

"Thanks for trying Harry" I said.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"It's ok it went better than I thought"I told him.

"Draco can I tell my mates about us?" he asked suddenly.

"Um Um .."I stuttered "Sure if you really want to."

"I do" he told me.

* * *

I wrote this mere hours before I typed it,I have got to write faster I have like 2 more chapters wrote I was like 6 chapters ahead of myself but never more.


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Harry's Pov**

**

* * *

**********

IDK when I can update again my dad is being a buttface so I will try and get the end out but I dont know if I can.

I felt nervous about meeting Draco's friends.

"Hi"I said nervously,and Pansy almost exploded with excitement at saying hi back.

Draco and Pansy started whispering and when I asked about it he told me it was nothing and I rolled my eyes and went back to eating.

"Oww.. "I heard Draco scream.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He mumbled something about Nargles,I snorted and started playing with my food

He asked if I was bored and I told him very,so he told me we could leave and pulled me out.

He thanked me for trying and I told him I was sorry, and he started mumbling again.

"Draco can I tell my friends about us?"I asked.

I thought he was gonna explode.

"If you want to"he said.

"I do"I told him.

I hurried to the common room and waited for Ron and Hermione,when they came up I grabbed them and locked us in the dormitories.

"I need to talk to you guys about something important"I told them.

"What's up Harry?"Hermione asked.

"Me and Draco are...dating"I told them.

Ron went pale,Hermione just smiled ,I knew she had figured it out ages ago.

"Ron are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Just fine give me a minute" he said breathing slowly.

After a few minutes Ron's face was red again and he turned to me.

"Why didn't you tell me us sooner mate?" he asked.

I gasped at him "I thought you would hate me"I mumbled.

"Never Harry" he said.

"Really?" I said cautiously.

"Yeah anyway it would be a bit hypocritical for me to hate you "he said turning red.

"Why is that"I said confused.

"Well because I'm...bi" he said looking embarrassed.

Hermione snorted and we jumped,we had forgotten she was there.

I turned to her,"Hermione can you help me with something?" I asked hesitantly.

"Depends on what it is"she said looking curious.

"I need help I'm gonna...ask Draco to marry me" I said blushing.

"Oh my god I'd love to!"Hermione shrieked.

"I turned to Ron "I'm going to ask your mom to help,and I was wanting to know will you be my best man?"I asked him.

"I'd love to Harry,can I bring my boyfriend?" Ron asked.

"Sure" I told him,"Lets go to bed tomorrow we are going shopping."

We crawled into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep

* * *

Big surprises next few chapters I only have a few left!


	16. Ron's Dirty Little Secret

**Harry's Pov**

**

* * *

**********

IDK when I can update again my dad is being a buttface so I will try and get the end out but I don't know if I can. My computer is a butt so I will keep reuploading this chapter but the new chapters will be at the end of it.

* * *

**Ron's Pov**

**When Harry told he was dating Malfoy I felt my face drain of blood,I mean I don't blame him but Malfoy of all people?**

**He asked if I was ok and I told him to give me a minute,I started breathing slowly to calm myself down.**

**"Why didn't you tell us sooner mate?" I asked him**

**"I thought you would hate me" he mumbled.**

**"Never Harry"I told him,and it was true I couldn't hate him for it.**

**"Really?" he said sounding nervous**

**"Yeah anyway it would be hypocritical for me to hate you" I said turning red.**

**"Why is that?"he said looking confused.**

**"Well because I'm ...bi" I said turning red,and it was true me and Seamus had been dating for three months.**

**Hermione snorted and we jumped,Harry asked her if she would help him with something,and of course she told him it depended on what it was.**

**He looked embarrassed and told us he was going to ask Draco to marry him,Hermione freaked and I just shook my head I should have known it was coming,he asked me to be his best man.**

**"Yeah Harry but can I bring my boyfriend?"I asked.**

**"Sure"he said "Lets go shopping tomorrow."**

**They fell asleep excited and I layed there waiting on Seamus,he finally came in and I kissed him hard and told him the news.**

**He smiled and we pulled the curtains around us and holding him I fell asleep excited to finally be able to love him in public.**

* * *

Horrible stupid computer


	17. The Confession

****

****

Draco's Pov

* * *

I watched Harry bound away and then headed to my room to await Pansy and Blaise.

I must have waited at least an hour, but finally they ran in to the common room.

"Hey guys come here" I yelled at them,they bounded in and I locked the door with magic.

"I need to talk to you guys"I told them.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you" I continued.

"What is it Draco?"Pansy asked bouncing around.

"Me and Harry are going out" I muttered.

"What!" Pansy screamed.

Blaise rolled his eyes at her.

"Congrats man" he said slapping my back.

"Really I thought you would freak "I said to him.

"Nah it's cool man,nothing wrong with love no matter what form" he said smiling.

"Well I figured I'd tell you because it's pretty big to me"I told them.

We sat talking until the moon came up,then shared a hug and went to sleep.


	18. The Proposal

**This chapter is now dedicated to my awesomest friend Grace**

**Harry's Pov**

* * *

I woke up and layed there thinking of our day to come and watched the sunrise.

Finally I got up and woke Hermione and Ron,who were sleeping in Ron's bed,up and we went to breakfast and sat with the Slytherins,they moved over and made room for us.

We ate in silence and then headed towards Hogsmeade to buy me new clothes,I bought some tight,sexy jeans and a couple v-neck shirts which Hermione said looked amazing.

"Thanks guys"I told them as we ran back to the castle.

"No problem mate"Ron replied.

"Hey Harry didn't you forget to buy a ring?"Hermione asked.

"No I have one"I looked around,then pulled it out.

"Wow Harry it's beautiful"Hermione said.

"It was my mum's "I told them.

"Awww" Ron said,sounding like a girl.

We were at the Great Hall,they went inside and I stood outside waiting for Draco.

He came running down the hall and I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Come on we are going to the Three Broomsticks"I told him,pulling him back tot the village.

We went in and I ordered two butterbeers and lead Draco to his seat.

Our drinks came and we drank,I waited until he was done then slipped down so I was on one knee.

"Draco Malfoy I love you so much and I always want to spend my life with you,will you marry me?" I asked nervously.

He looked me in the eyes and I could see tears,he kissed me then he answered.

"Yes"

* * *

Only one more chapter guys


	19. The Proposal Draco's Pov

**Draco's Pov**

When Harry told me we were going out to eat I thought nothing of it,but he sat watching me until I finished my drink.

He slipped down to his knee and looked up at me.

"Draco Malfoy I love you so much and I always want to spend my life with you,will you marry me?"he asked.

I stood there in shock,just looking at him,I felt my eyes well up and did the first thing that my brain told me to which was kiss him.

I pulled away long enough to answer him.

"Yes"


End file.
